


Not Her

by direneed



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon Greyjoy begins to reawaken after Sansa and Ramsey's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Her

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the look on Reek's face at the end of episode 6 of season 5. I mark it canon divergence at least until I see episode 7.

He stood, waiting to be dismissed, his tears blurring his vision so he was spared watching. He didn’t want to. As he saw him enter her, saw him rape her, he felt something he hadn’t felt for quite some time. Anger. Rage. _Theon_. He felt himself struggle against this intruder, this intruder who wanted to rip Ramsey off of Sansa and kill him. It was what Robb would have wanted him to do, it’s what Robb would have done, and then he would have had Grey Wind rip Ramsey to shreds. But Robb wasn’t here. And it was just him. But he knew. He knew what would happen if he moved. Ramsey was likely to kill Sansa in rage, and then he would be off to be flayed again. No, the best thing to do would be to wait, just wait until Ramsey was away from Sansa. So he stood, waiting, as he felt Theon fighting to gain back control.

\--

“N-not her.” Reek stuttered out softly as he left Sansa’s bedchamber with Ramsey. Ramsey paused, staring at his faithful Reek, disbelief obvious on his face. Reek gained a little more confidence the further they got from Sansa’s bedchamber. “Not her.” He said, more firmly. “Do what you want to me. But please. Please don’t hurt her like that again.” The firmness in his voice was less evident with this statement, the soft begging sound of Reek coming back, as he felt the tears comeback. Ramsey smiled in that patronizing way of his, and beckoned for Reek to follow him as they went into a dungeon.

“I think I’ll take you up on that.” Ramsey said to him as he walked down the stairs. Obediently, Reek followed.

\--

Sansa was still hurting when she heard a soft knock on the door of her bedchamber. She thanked the gods. If it had been Ramsey, wanting more, he would have just come in to claim what he thought was his. But instead, it must have been just a servant coming to collect her dress for mending. She hurriedly put on a robe that would cover the marks.

“Come.” She called through the door, and grimaced when she saw Reek, armed with a wash basin and some bandages along with a wash cloth. “Why are you here?” she said, the disgust in her voice evident.

“L-Lord Ramsey said I was to come and tend to your wounds.” Reek replied. That was when Sansa’s eyes flicked over the being that used to be Theon Greyjoy. It was obvious that he had tried to clean himself up a bit, but it was clear something had happened to him, but he had done his best to clean himself up. His nose was broken, but not splinted, with just a torn bit of cloth stuffed into one nostril to attempt to stop the bleeding, with the cloth already turning red. His hands were clumsily bandaged, but the place where his fingernails would have been on his remaining fingers were bright red where the bandage covered them. As he walked further into the room, she noted that he walked with an obvious limp.

“Why didn’t he send a woman?” Sansa said curtly. Reek set the wash basin on a table, and avoided eye contact with her.

“No need to have the servants talk. Better to have Reek the Freak take care of the Lady. No one talks to Reek.” Reek replied. Sansa grimaced, but nodded as she sat down and moved the robe to where it exposed various bite marks and bruises on her shoulders. He sat behind her, and gently, began to dab at the marks with the wet cloth. They sat in silence for a little bit longer when Sansa finally spoke again.

“What happened to your nose?” she asked him. Reek stopped for a moment.

“Spoke out of turn. Lord Ramsey reminded Reek of his place.” Reek replied, and continued cleaning the marks.

“What did you say?” Sansa asked him, and she felt his reluctance. She turned to face him. “Reek, I am married to Lord Ramsey now, if you don’t do as I say and tell me what you said, I will tell him.” She lied. Reek looked genuinely terrified for a moment, but there was a glint of Theon Greyjoy in his eyes when he spoke again.

“I said not to hurt you. He can do all that he wants to me. But not to hurt you. So he hurt me. You should be fine for a few days my lady.” Reek told her, and she looked stunned, and then she melted a little. “It was—was what the lady’s brother…and Theon Greyjoy…would have wanted.” He added and Sansa put her arms around Reek. She felt him stiffen slightly, but then he relaxed. She had never hugged Theon, or any other man for that matter aside from her father. He felt bony, but as she felt him put his arms around her too, she felt safe.

“Thank you Theon.” She whispered, and kissed him on the cheek as she let go of him.

\--

Lady Sansa made Reek feel jumbled. He felt himself coming undone as she hugged him, but it was a good sort of undone. He continued to bandage her wounds and tend to her, and he felt the beginnings of redemption. There was a long road ahead, but he knew that by the end of it, somehow Theon Greyjoy would come back.


End file.
